blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Officer Blaze
is the 14th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Impressed by Officer Anna of the Police Department, Blaze and AJ become police officers themselves and work hard to solve three major problems across town to show their skills. Elsewhere, Crusher tries to be a police officer himself, but Pickle keeps messing up his siren. Synopsis Blaze and AJ are driving when they come to a railroad crossing, where they witness a train passing by, only for the caboose full of chickens to detach and roll downhill toward the water. Blaze tries to stop it, but it's too heavy for just him to push it. The sound of a distant siren alerts him that someone's coming to help: Officer Anna, a police officer. She joins Blaze in slowing the caboose down just before it falls into the water, and with that, they return it to the train before it leaves. Blaze and AJ thank Anna for helping them, proving that if she didn't show up to help, the chickens wouldn't have been saved. When they mention how being a police officer is amazing, Anna has an idea: since Blaze and AJ are good at helping, they should become police officers themselves, which surprises them. To start, Blaze has to be a police car, which he transforms into. Following a musical montage of Blaze, AJ and Anna protecting the city, Anna gets a radio call saying the chief needs her at the station that instant. Before leaving, she asks Blaze and AJ to handle police work on their own, before welcoming them to the force. AJ checks the police emergency map and detects three emergencies, but Blaze is confident they can solve them all. Elsewhere at the park, Crusher runs into Pickle, who is pretending to be a police officer himself. Crusher wants to try, so Pickle gives him his pretend police equipment, and he asks him to turn on the siren. When Pickle turns the siren on however, it makes duck, train and cow noises instead, the last of which attracts cows to him. Blaze drives until he arrives at the site of the first emergency: three kids are trying to visit their grandmas but don't know where they live and are lost. Blaze promises to help, revealing there's only one way to determine where to find the grandmas - they have to use deduction, the facts one uses to get closer to an answer. Blaze finds each grandma's house with help from the viewers based on the kids' facts, and heads off to find the next emergency as a deduction song plays. Crusher is still playing police and asks Pickle to activate the siren again. When Pickle turns it on, it only makes cat and doorbell sounds, and finally dance music, which attracts several trucks which have a dance party around him. Blaze continues driving until he gets to the scene of the second emergency: the bakery. There, Clive reveals he made a cake for a birthday party, but it's far away and about to start. Blaze promises to deliver the cake for him, but he is soon outnumbered by various traffic jams blocking his way. Luckily, he uses his siren to alert the trucks to move and let him through. AJ steers him to the empty lanes with help from the viewers. Soon they finally reach the birthday party, but the door is closing, so Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to get right through. To his and AJ's surprise, the person whose birthday it is happens to be Bump Bumperman, who thanks them for the cake and leads the guests in a conga line. Blaze reminds AJ there's one emergency left before leaving. Crusher, still playing police, asks Pickle to turn on the siren again, but all that comes out of the siren are the sounds of a dog, a cuckoo clock, and finally babies, which crawl all over him. Blaze comes to the park, where the third emergency is detected, and runs into Debris who is saddened because he lost his puppy Pierre and can't find him anywhere. Blaze and AJ realize a lost puppy is really serious, just before Anna shows up to help them. Shortly after telling Anna the mission, Pierre's bark is heard, alerting them that he's nearby and they go search. Blaze and Anna search the park, finding a pile of leaves having been scattered into a trail, followed by a mud puddle leaving muddy tire tracks. They follow the trails to a dog park, where they find several dogs playing together - only one of them can be Pierre. Blaze remembers the deduction concept and decides to use such. They use the following facts - the leaves, the mud, and finally Pierre's bark - to determine which one is Pierre and find him, and Debris is overjoyed. With all three cases solved, all the trucks that Blaze helped throughout the episode congratulate him, and Officer Anna leads everyone in a cheer in his honor. The episode ends as he and Anna go on a celebratory drive together. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No transformation back Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept